Rosewood Raven Academy
by Innocence Angel
Summary: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR SAM and JACKIE!   Rosewood Raven Academy is a prestigious school for exceptional students. But when Sam has a fling with her Metal Fab teacher... Happiness, Anger and mixed emotions. Can she break her ice?
1. Chapter 2

Rosewood Raven Academy

By: Samwise

Chapter two:

Mechanical Parties

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, at least, that's what I thought when I first woke up. Panic rose and settled in my belly as I sat up and look around. I breathed a sigh of relief. _I'm at Jack's place… Must've had a nightmare—again; _I thought. _Or maybe it's the guilt of not telling her… I have to tell her… _I stated to myself as I got up from my spot on the futon, my books tumbling to the floor as I padded over to Jackie's bed. I shook her gently as she looked at me and yawned. "Wha' time is it?" She mumbled sleepily. I glanced over at the clock as it read 5:50am. "5:51am…" I whispered. She sat up and looked at me, frowning slightly. "What's wrong?" She asked as I closed my eyes briefly, and then looked back at her. "I—I slept with Mr. Calaway… We've been kinda seeing each other." Jackie looked at me, remaining silent. "Jacks…I'm sorry… Don't be mad at me…" I whispered, still watching her. "I'm not mad. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as I shrugged. "I wanted to see where it was going… If anywhere…" I said, tears welling up in my eyes. She drew me into her arms as I sobbed. By the time I was done with my breakdown, it was six thirty. We got dressed as we left. We got to school pretty quick, we parked and walked up as we spotted Kurt, his arms crossed. "You're late! It's a different schedule today. 7th-1st today" He explained as we all walked into the building. He eyed my outfit. I glanced at him, then at my clothes. I didn't even bother with my uniform today; instead I traded them in for a pair of baggy sweatpants with boxers hanging out and a baggy Metallica shirt. In laymen's terms, I looked like shit. My hair was in a low pony, as I put on my make up in the car, but my eyes were still red from crying. "Ok… Thanks…" I said as we walked into our separate classes. I walked into Metal Fab as everybody looked at me, whispers going around as I glared. "What the hell is your problem? Haven't you ever seen a fucking girl?" I yelled at them. They all went back to work as Mr. Calaway yanked me out of the room and into the hall. I crossed my arms. I was tired and pissed. I shouldn't have had come in today. "What is your problem?" He growled at me, I glared at him, voice a harsh whisper. "Nothing…Shit!" I snapped back. I was not in a happy mood right now. He sighed softly and looked at my bloodshot eyes. "Are you high?" He asked me, arms crossed. I snorted. "I wish. But no; I'm not." I answered back. "I'm just going to take a free period…" I said voice soft. I moved the strap of my bag back up on my shoulder and headed towards the art room. We're not doing too much in that class, well, we're working on our project. We're suppose to draw/paint/sketch/color something that symbolizes and/or makes us who we are. The teacher said it would be a challenge. _No fucking shit! _ I snorted softly and leaned against the wall next to the door, one leg bent the other one straight as I looked up at the ceiling, hands in my sweater pockets. Finally, the bell rang as the hallways were flooded with students as I went into the class.

Classes went by as lunch finally rolled around. "We goin' out for lunch?" Kurt asked us as Jack and I approached him. "Sure!" I answered him. "Where too?" We all looked at each other, a grin appearing on our faces. "The Diner!" We all exclaimed and shared a laugh. We all left the academy and got into Kurt's car and drove off. We arrived at the diner and went in. We all spotted Mr. Calaway and our study hall teacher, Mr. Williams, both were chatting. We took our usual spot, ordering our food. "Any plans for Friday night?" Kurt asked us as he sipped on his milkshake. We shrugged as I sipped on my Pepsi. "I work tonight. Three until ten." I answered him as he whined. "I took yesterday off…I have to make up the hours." I explained. I sighed softly, stealing a sip of his milkshake. "We'll do something after I get off work. Swear." I promised as they nodded. Our food came as we ate it quickly, and headed back to the academy.

I went to my third period, sitting and starting into space. People went up to present as the teacher left the room but then returned a few seconds later. Apparently a fight had broken out when Jackie, Kurt, and I were all out at lunch, almost everybody was surprised that I wasn't right in the middle of the fight, but I told them maybe next time. I sat back down from my presentation and started sketching. I looked up from my sketching and laughed softly. Apparently, some farmer got raped by his cow as the whole class burst into laughter. Hell, even the teacher made some comments. I leaned back in my chair and looked at my phone, smiling.

ASSEMBLY AFTER CLASS. AFTER ASSEMBLY

GO TO FIRST PERIOD! I 3 YOU, SAM-I-AM!

- K

I stifled a groan. _Oh man… this sucks. I'm singin' with Glee Club today. Shit!' _ I thought, looking at my phone again as I rolled my eyes.

GO TO THE DRESSING ROOM… LEAVE CLASS EARLY!

YOU'RE SINGING LEAD! B GOT SICK!

- K

I glanced at the teacher and replied back.

WILL DO! I TOTALLY FORGOT.

HEARD ABOUT B. SHE HAS THE FLU!

-S

With that, I got up as the teacher waved me out of the class. I walked down the empty stairs as I ran into Mr. Calaway; we stopped at looked at each other. "Going to sing?" I nodded. "Yeah…About the dangers of drinking…" I rolled my eyes as he chuckled. "I'll be there." He said as I smiled. "Cool. Saw you at the diner with Mr. Williams." I stated as he nodded. "I know. I saw you too." He answered I looked at my phone.

HURRY UP, BE-YATCH!

-J

I looked back at Mr. Calaway as he nodded. I ran into the dressing room as Kurt threw me my outfit. I changed quickly into shorts, boots and a shirt. I put on all my jewelry and put my hair down. We got on stage as the music came on. We sang "Tik Tok" by Kesha as I started singing lead as we danced the routine as the whole gymnasium filled up with cheers as the other students stood and danced, clapping along also. The song finished as the gym filled with cheers as we headed back into the dressing room and got back into our regular clothing. I usually don't sing that type of song or style, but I had to pull one out for the team. We all left and went to first period. I sat and pulled out my calc homework as I plowed through the work. I glanced at the clock as it read two forty seven. I sighed and worked on my Spanish next. I paused halfway through my homework and looked at Kurt. "Workin' on a new outfit, huh?" I asked as he nodded. "Yeah. Totally. This is the last one of the drawing that I made. I'm going to make them all and the series name is: 'Violet Stars Collection'" I nodded and tinkered around with the name. "I like it!" I exclaimed, smiling at him. I had to leave school early so I could go into work, so I packed my bag and I left the building. Jackie's letting me borrow her car until I get mine fixed. My phone buzzed as I looked at the text.

Take my car… Kurt and I will hang

And then pick you up for the party.

-J

I chuckled as I looked at the other text, this one was from Peter.

Heard Jackie is having a party tonight.

I will bring the keg and we'll get drunk.

Hope u have a good time.

-P

I snorted softly and leaned against the car as I replied to Peter's text.

Yeah. She's throwing a party.

Invite only. No invite, No entry.

-S

Then to Jackie's;

I'll see if I can get off early.

Highly doubtful! Party by invite right?

-S

I got into the car and drove off towards the garage. I glanced at my phone as Jackie replied back.

Party by invite. Peter txted me.

Told him to fuck off. He's not invited.

Party starts at 11:00.

-J

I put my phone down as I passed a cop. I sighed softly as I pulled into the garage parking lot. I sat for a few minutes as I got out and into the garage. I changed into my overalls and started to work on some customers cars. The garage was called 'Zeke's Garage'. You'd think that Zeke was a balding, overweight, old man, but he's not. He's 5'9, pitch black hair and sky blue eyes and an Irish accent and he's fit. He's a fucking sex god. He's 24 years old and he owns the garage. It's a nice garage, typical, but somehow different. I've been working here since I was 13. Meaning I've known Zeke when he was… 18, I think. Anyway…

Zeke came out from the back, where he had a little weight room set up as I glanced up at him from the engine. "Nice of you to join me, squirt." He smirked at my mock glare as he ruffled my hair. I grinned at him and went back to work. "When's the guy picking his car up?" I asked as he took his spot behind the desk. "Well… Its 3:15 right now… Said around 4ish" he replied back as he grabbed a car magazine, sitting on the bench as he leaned forward on his arms, reading. I nodded and went back to the engine. _Zeke's like my older brother… He's protective of me and he let me stay with him when my dad got too much for me to handle… Took care of me when Jackie's parents wouldn't let me stay with them… Back then, they didn't know much about what was going on… He offered me this job, he taught me stuff, but I read a lot of books and working on cars and bikes is just so relaxing, that it all came so naturally. _I got so caught up in my reflections that Zeke threw a bolt at me. I snapped out of it and snarled at him. "What?" I yelled, chucking the bolt back at him, I couldn't help but laugh softly as he smirked. "The guy pulled up just now. You got it done, right?" He asked as I nodded. When I drift off like that, I tend to work also, seeing as I know where everything is and where it goes, it's like I'm on automatic. The man came in, paid Zeke for the work as I closed the hood as he started it up. His car purred to life as he drove off. I wiped my hands on the worn out work rag and leaned against the counter, satisfied. "Hey, Zeke…" I started as he looked at me. "No." He replied back, going back to his magazine. I looked at him, the rag covering his magazine. "You don't even know what I was going to say, Zeke." I scolded him, a playful tone in my voice. He mock glared at me. "You can't get off early." He said, leaning forward, arms covering the magazine. I too, leaned forward. "Why? It's practically dead in here anyway… All the cars are done. Call it an early night, Zeke!" I exclaimed. I looked at the wall clock as it read, 4:15pm. Usually, I work until 10 or later, but it's been really dead lately. He looked at me, our foreheads touching as he sighed. "Fine… But you have to come in tomorrow afternoon…Let's say… Noon to three…" He said as I nodded. He handed me my paycheck as I kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Zeke!" I said, thanking him. He chuckled and waved me out of the shop as I got into the car. I had thrown off my overalls and put them in the trunk. If it's slow as it was today, tomorrow, I can work on my car. I drove off to the bank to cash my check.

I arrived at the bank and got out, heading inside as I spotted Mr. Calaway in line. I stood next to him in the other teller line. "Are you stalking me?" I asked, smirking. He turned to me and chuckled softly. "Nah… Just here to cash my check." He answered back. I held up my check, realizing I didn't open it yet. I opened it and took the check out. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head as I read the amount. I made sure taxes were cut out, and whatever else the government decided to take out of my check. I flipped it over and then looked at the amount again. It read $550.00. _Maybe he added in overtime… I stayed late almost all week, this week… I had a fat check last week too… _I thought. I walked up to the teller and cashed it. Putting it in my checking account; I signed it over and smiled. I know had money on my card. _Not that I didn't before, but Zeke's going to charge me for fixing my own car in his garage… Which is fine…_I thought as I left the bank. I found Mark leaning against Beauty as I stood at the driver's side door. "Hmm?" I asked him, unlocking the car. "Is this car?" He asked as I shook my head. "Nope… This is Jackie's. Mine's in the shop. Going to fix it tomorrow when I go in…" I answered as he nodded. We went our separate ways.

I arrived at Jackie's place and parked it. I grabbed my backpack and headed inside, closing the door I jogged upstairs and into our bedroom. _I guess we've always called it ours…. Even from the beginning… _I thought, a soft smile on my face as I opened our bedroom door, finding Kurt and Jackie… reading. I blinked slightly as Kurt looked up from his fashion magazine. "You're back!" He got up and hugged me. I laughed softly and hugged him back. "Yeah… It was dead in there… So he gave me off." Jacks looked at me as I sighed. "Ok… I had to kinda… Beg…" She laughed and got up.

Throbbing… Pulsing… Pain… Is what I woke up to this morning. I moaned in pain and rolled over, hitting a body. I opened my eyes, my vision blurry as I immediately closed my eyes again, and breathing slow as I re-opened them. _I had waaaaay to much to drink last night… Ugh. I hope I didn't do anything fuckin' stupid! _ I looked over at the body and found it to be Jack's. I sighed in relief. Kurt looked over, chuckling as I flipped him off. "You both were shit faced!" He exclaimed loudly as I held my head. "Shh! Shut up!" I growled at him, he continued to clean the mess up. "Party didn't end until a good 7am." I laid back down and groped around for my phone. I found it as I looked at it. I had a text from Zeke and one from… Mark? _Oh fuck! I was supposed to go in today… Shit! _I swore as I got up, only to face a rush of dizziness and nausea. I quickly got a shower in and got dressed. "Tell Jack's I went to work!" I said, rushing out the door. He followed as I stumbled slightly; he caught my arm, holding me against him. "Sam… You're still kinda drunk and really high… Please… Let me drive you to work." He offered as I nodded. We got into his car as I texted Zeke.

Zeke… I'm sorry.

I'm on my way right now.

I'll work later. Or you can dock my pay.

-S

I hit send as I looked at Mark's text.

Nice phone call.

Really enjoyed it

Come over later.

-M

I replied back, putting on my 'I have a huge hangover' sunglasses.

Sweet God…

What did I say?

Hope I didn't say anything 2 offend u

-S

Kurt pulled into the garage a second later as I thanked him for the ride, grabbed my stuff as he drove off. I headed inside as Zeke looked me up and down, smirking. "Now how can I ever stay mad at you?" He asked, clapping. The sound echoed throughout the garage as I flipped him off. "Ugh… Fuck off, man…" His smirk widened as he followed me into the back room. "You know what would cure that hangover?" He asked as I went into the bathroom, taking my sunglasses off. "What" I answered back. If anything, his smirk widened. "A greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray." With that, I lost whatever was in my stomach. My knees hit the floor as I vomited. Dry heaving at first, and then whatever was in my system. After I finished, I rested my head on my arm, glaring. "I hate you." I growled. "I know you do." He left as I heard the drill, I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and at my reflection. I had dark circles under my eyes as my eyes were slightly blood shot. I was still high from smoking all the blunts last night. I had on my overalls and a black tank top on underneath. Spaghetti strapped. I threw on a pair of washed out denim mini shorts, socks and my biker boots. I ran my fingers through my damp hair and put it up in a high bun. I walked out into the main garage and grabbed some coffee, settling to working on my car.

Zeke put on some music, which did not help my raging migraine any. The music was, "Devil's Dance Floor" by Flogging Molly. I laughed softly and tapped my foot along with the beat. Zeke was a full blooded Irishman. He reigned from Dublin, Ireland. I was born and bred in Ireland. My mother was Scottish, making me a half breed of Irish and Scottish. I live in Ireland every summer and over any break from the Academy I get. Or for vacation; I have an Irish/Scottish accent, but it doesn't come out as often as it did before. If you listen real hard, you can hear it. When I'm royally pissed, my Irish will come out. If I'm happy, my Scottish will come out. If I'm in-between, they'll both come out. Now the song was, "Hang 'Em High" By Dropkick Murphys. I loved that band.

I fiddled around with my car for awhile, and flushed everything out of the engine and filled it back up. Wash fluid, oil, whatever. I closed the hood as Zeke started it up. It purred to life as we both grinned. My car's a racing car. It had a shitload of horsepower and some NOS, just in case I ever do go racing. Its color's are black with red flames and a purple light underneath. This car is my baby as I sang along with the music, my accents coming out as Zeke smirked. "What?" I asked. "Wha's wrong with ya?" I questioned. Then I heard it. _Oh my God… My accent; YEESS! _I mentally cheered myself.

Over the course of the day, a few costumers came in as we fixed their cars, some, taking longer than others. Then I heard it. I heard Beauty. I kept working, as if I didn't hear anything. I couldn't exacally look up because I was underneath a car as Beauty got shut off I heard Mark and Zeke talking as I slid out and stood, wiping my hands on the rag, walking over to them, my face had grease and oil on it as my clothes were completely dirty. I had grease and oil on my arms too. "What c'n I do for ya?" I asked my accent out. "Something's wrong with her…" He said. "Would you be here otherwise if there wasn't?" I sarcastically asked, Zeke thwapped me as Mark raised an eyebrow as I took Beauty from him. "Sorry," I heard Zeke saying. "She's a bit hung over…" I rolled my eyes as I heard Mark chuckling. "Yeah… She's shown up to class hung over before." He stated as Zeke looked him, then to me. "He's my Metal Fab teacher" I looked at Mark as he confirmed with a nod. "Told him to come by if he was having trouble with his bike" I told him as I walked over towards Beauty. I didn't dare tell Zeke about me and Mark. He'd kill him, literally.

After finding the problem on Beauty, I fixed it as I revved her up. She growled loudly as I grinned. Zeke had left a few minutes ago to run some errands. I walked over to the register and told him the total. I took his credit card and swiped it, telling him to put in his pin number as he did. I took out the recite as he signed it. "She'll run now!" I exclaimed, happy with my work. He grinned back at me as I looked around and leaned over the counter, kissing him. He kissed me back as we pulled back. Zeke came back a few minutes later as Mark nodded towards him, then me as he left. I yawned and rested my chin on my hand, watching Zeke. "Can I go?" I asked. I looked at the wall clock as it read 7:28pm. "I've been here eight hours, Zeke… It's Saturday!" I exclaimed, a slight whine to my voice. "Fine… You can have tomorrow off." He stated as I grinned. I hugged him and paid for the fixing of my car and drove off back home.

On my way, I blared my music as I came to a stop at the light. I took out my phone and found a text from Jackie.

Where r u?

Movie night, 'member?

-J

I swore loudly, glancing up to find the light still red as I replied back.

Fuck! Jacks…

I'm on my way.  
Z's bein' a bi-yatch!

-S

The light turned green as I zoomed through. I navigated through traffic as quick as I could while going the speed limit. I finally made it back home and parked next to Jackie and rushed inside. _Home… Her house has been more of a home then my own… Jackie said I'm welcome anytime… Seeing as when her parents are away I live with her. But when her parents are home, I usually stay with Kurt or somewhere else. I try to avoid my own house, but it can't be helped. _I mused as I arrived into our bedroom. I found Jackie sitting on the futon as she looked at me. "You're late." She stated as I nodded. "I know. You got my text?" I asked as she nodded. She got up and hugged me. "Let's go make some snacks and we'll watch movie's til we fall asleep!" She said as I grinned. We headed down the kitchen as she started making popcorn as I made the sundaes. "Went and stocked up on some more liquor" Jackie said as she made another bag of popcorn. I glanced at her and nodded. _We both have our liquor supplier. He goes to college and he's been our friend since as long as I can remember. Ahh… Gotta love Deeks; _I chuckled softly as Jackie poured the popcorn into a large bowl as I got the sundaes ready as we grabbed some cups and headed upstairs.

I shut her door and locked it. Jackie had a liquor cabinet in her closet, along with a mini fridge next to it. The fridge was black with magnets on it, a pot sticker, a Bob Marley one, just different kinds. She went over and pulled out two bottles of beer and grabbed Sunshine. Sunshine was her bowl. Her pipe; the thing she smoked pot out of. I started the movie as the opening credits rolled in. We're watching Donnie Darko. I loved that movie. The demonic rabbit freaked me out a little, though.

By the time the movie was over, Jackie and I were baked out of our minds and drunk. We were leaning against each other, absently munching on popcorn, as we watched South Park. We were still passing around the blunt as we giggled. After a few episodes we decided to watch Phantom of the Opera. My all time favorite movie. That, and Rent; I sang along with the words as Jackie closed her eyes and listened. A soft smile appeared on her face as I stroked her hair, still singing. By the time I was done, Jackie was in dream land. I quickly followed her as I passed out, Rent still playing in the background.


	2. Chapter 3

Rosewood Raven Academy

By: Samwise

Chapter three:

What does my future hold?

_Today's the day. The day I find out if I'm getting into the college I've always wanted to get into. _I thought as I held the letter of acceptance or rejection. _I've waited months and months for this letter to get here. Ok…Here I go! _ I opened the envelope and looked at Jackie and Kurt as they gave me the thumbs up. I took a deep breath and opened the letter. I read through it and looked up at them, silent for a few minutes. "What does it say?" Kurt asked anticipation on both his and Jackie's face. I grinned and nodded. "I GOT IN!" I screamed as we all jumped up for joy, all hugging each other. "Oh my god… Congrats!" Jackie screamed, hugging me tight. I hugged her back, laughing. "Yeah! Where's it at?" Kurt asked once again as I bit my lip. "Dublin, Ireland…" I answered as Jackie pulled me to arms length. "W-What?" She stuttered as I sighed. "Think about it, Jacks. Kurt's going to New York; you're going to England…" I said, watching them. "Look… I'm going to the mall… You wanna go?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. Kurt nodded, Jackie also. "Yeah! This totally calls for a celebration!" Kurt said as I grabbed my wallet and car keys, Jackie grabbed her bag, as did Kurt as we left Kurt's house and to his car.

We arrived at the mall as Kurt parked his car as we all got out and headed inside. "Where too first?" Jackie asked as I answered. "Music store?" I questioned as Jackie nodded, Kurt shrugged. "I'll meet you guys at the food court!" With that, he left to Nordstrom's. Jackie and I headed into the music store as I browsed. Jackie joined me a few minutes later as I showed her the CD's I had selected. I had Eminem, 2 Pac and Entwine. She showed me her Flogging Molly CD as I smiled. We went up and paid for our stuff and left. We met up with Kurt at the food court and looked at his few bags. "Damn!" Jackie said as I ordered our food. We found a spot and sat. "Some of its fabric… I'm starting a new line called 'Midnight Blue'" He confirmed as Jacks and I glanced at each other, then at Kurt. "Sounds… Good!" I said between bites of my pizza. We all finished eating as we hit a couple of more stores. We hung around the mall until it was time for the mall to shut down. "Damn!" I exclaimed. "We spent the entire day in the mall!" I said, laughing softly. While we were there, we all went into the photo booth and had our picture taken. All three of us, Then switching off between us, then finally by ourselves. _My friends always know how to make me feel better… I'm thankful that I have them. I really am. _I thought. "Oh. Kurt. Take me home. My dad's out of town for a few weeks!" I mentioned, a happy note in my voice as he nodded.

He arrived at my house a few minutes later as I grabbed my bags and thanked them, watching them pull out of the drive as I unlocked the door. I shut and relocked it. I wandered into the kitchen to grab a snack and jogged up the stairs to my room. I shut and locked my door. _My dad's on a business trip in Scotland for a few weeks, so that means I can actually sleep at home! _ I thought happily. I carried my bags inside with me; the bags consisted of Victoria Secret, Hot Topics and a few other stores.

I set them on my bed and bit my lip, pulling out a pregnancy test. _God… Please don't let me be pregnant… _I prayed. _We used protection. I'm on the pill for fucks sake! _ I followed the instructions on the box and waited. _One white line means I'm not… Two pink lines mean I am… _While I waited, I put away all my new clothes. A few minutes later, I took a deep breath and looked at the results. My heart froze for a moment. _O-Oh my God… _


End file.
